OneUp
by Jasey Rae1
Summary: Jack can't be outdone by anyone, especially an ex. So he enlists Will to prove to how successful his dating life has been. Will/Jack. One shot.


Jack sighed and took another sip of his drink. Not one guy had tried to pick him up tonight and it was starting to get depressing. He glanced over his outfit, thinking that maybe something was wrong with his clothes. No, he looked stunning, _as always_, he thought smiling. And yet he was still alone. There was something very wrong with that picture.

Will had come with him and Jack took comfort in the fact that he was probably getting as much action as Jack was. At least he'd have Will to go home with tonight, as depressing as that thought was. It was better than alone.

"Jack, is that you?" Someone called from behind him, interrupting his train of thought.

Jack wrinkled his nose. It wasn't like him to hook up with the same person twice, especially since he was _obviously_ gorgeous enough to get any guy he wanted. But that was also a curse because apparently this guy was wanting seconds. But it would be rude to ignore him…

"Yes?" Jack replied, spinning around with a fake smile.

"God, I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?"

Jack's face fell, "Stuart,"

Stuart was smiling from ear to ear and pulled Jack into a hug. Jack, astonished, hugged him back. Stuart released him and hopped onto the bar stool next to him, still grinning.

"So what have you been doing?" he asked.

"Not much," Jack answered, "What about you?"

"Actually, I'm engaged!" Stuart gushed, holding up his left hand where a gold ring glinted from his ring finger, "His name is Adam. He was bringing me out for my birthday."

Jealously hit Jack hard. Not for Stuart, but for the fact that Stuart was in a relationship and he wasn't. His ex was outdoing him, and that was simply not acceptable.

"Is he around?" Jack asked, hoping that he would be a downgrade from himself.

"Yeah, he's right over there, I'll go get him," Stuart said, pointing before taking off.

As he pulled the man back towards the bar, Jack's jaw dropped – he was gorgeous. He was young and handsome and he was all over Stuart. Jack's glared at them, how could Stuart get such a gorgeous man that was so into him when Jack was _clearly_ so much better looking?

Stuart towed the man up to Jack and introduced him, his smile even wider than before, his eyes glittering, "Jack, this is Adam."

"Hi, Jack," Adam smiled, holding out his hand.

"Hello, Adam," Jack replied, eyeing him reproachfully, but shaking his hand anyway.

Adam wrapped an arm around Stuart's waist, tucking his fingers into Stuart's front pocket.

"So, Adam, what do you do?" Jack asked, hoping to find something wrong with him.

"I'm a stockbroker for some rather large companies." He answered smoothly.

Jack inwardly sneered, _so he's rich too._

Before he could stop his arrogant side from trying to one up Stuart, he blurted out, "Did I tell you that I'm dating someone too?"

"That's great, Jack, who is it?" Stuart asked.

"It's Will," Jack replied quickly.

"Really? You know, I always thought you two would get together."

Jack held in a grimace, why did everyone always think that? He kept the fake smile on his face, "Yeah, I came here with him tonight."

"Oh, that's great. Where is he? I haven't seen him in forever." Stuart asked.

"He's just around. I'll go find him." Jack offered, hopping off of the barstool.

Jack scanned the crowd and finally found Will on the opposite side of the bar, flirting with some guy. Jack slid behind Will and wrapped his arms around his waist, sneering at the guy across from him and surprising Will.

"Back off, whore," Jack snapped, planting a kiss on the corner of Will's mouth, "He's mine."

The guy shot them both a dirty look before blending into the rest of the crowd. Will spun out of Jack's hold to face him.

"What the hell was that, Jack?" He barked, "He was cute! And he was into me!"

"Yeah, whatever, look, I need a favor." Jack replied nonchalantly, pulling Will back towards the bar.

Will resisted his pull, "No! You just ruined that for me!"

"I've slept with him already, he's nothing special." Jack rolled his eyes, "Now, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"What? _Why_?" Will asked, still not allowing Jack to drag him along.

"Because," Jack sighed, "I ran into Stuart and he's got this hot fiancé. I want to make him jealous."

"I'm not going to help you make him jealous! Find someone else to be your boyfriend." Will said, turning to walk the other way.

Jack grabbed his wrist, "But I told him it was you! Besides, Will, it'll take all of five minutes and it's not even that big of a deal. You hold my hand, you tell him how much you love me and then you're free."

"I swear, Jack, five minutes and then I'm gone."

Jack smiled and kissed Will on the cheek, "I love you!"

He towed him back to where Stuart was practically sitting in Adam's lap and held back his grimace to put on his best 'in love' face.

"Here he is," Jack smiled, "My boyfriend."

Stuart greeted Will as he had Jack, and introduced Adam.

"So, Stuart, how long have you guys been together?" Will asked, sitting on the barstool next to them.

"Oh, it's a year and a half now," Stuart said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Well, Will and I have been dating for two years." Jack quipped, grabbing Will's hand.

"That's nice," Stuart answered, slightly distracted by his boyfriend who had pulled him even closer to him.

Jack glared at them before hopping into Will's lap. He was even angrier when they didn't seem to notice.

"Jack," Will hissed, "There are barstools everywhere that you could sit on!"

"Shush! I won't let them be more lovey than us!" Jack whispered back.

"But they're in _love_!"

"So how's your job, Will?" Stuart asked, breaking up their argument.

"Uh, it's fine." Will replied, trying to shift Jack's body to a more comfortable position.

"That's good," Stuart said, eyeing the two uncomfortably.

Adam leaned to whisper something in his ear which pushed Jack even further. He slipped one hand from Will's neck to the bottom of his shirt. Will shivered as his freezing fingertips brushed his stomach.

"You're pressing your luck, Jack," Will growled at him, attempting to push Jack's hand away.

Jack smacked his hand, "Just let me finish this!"

He slid his hand to Will's back which once again caused a shudder from the older man.

"Your hands are freezing," Will snapped.

"You've got enough fat to keep them warm, now shut up." Jack replied, smiling falsely at Stuart and Adam.

"So, Stuart, when did you get your ear pierced?" Jack asked, eyeing the gold loop hanging from his right ear.

"A few months ago… Adam thought it'd look sexy."

"And I was right, wasn't I?" Adam purred, catching the ring in his teeth.

Jack glared angrily at the two in front of him. Once again, his competitive side bubbled up and he was unable to stop it. He grabbed Will's face and kissed him so hard and so suddenly that Will nearly fell backwards. Will took note that Jack's years of dating every guy he'd ever seen had paid off as he was an amazing kisser. He forgot what he was doing and who he was with; all he could think of was the pair of lips on his.

"Why don't you two just get a room?" Adam quipped, frowning at Will and Jack.

Jack smiled, "Thank you, that's a wonderful idea."

He hopped out of Will's lap and pulled his still-stunned best friend up, "William, take me home," he rand a finger seductively down his chest, "And we can finish this."

Will swallowed hard, but obliged. He gave an equally shocked looking Stuart and Adam an embarrassed nod before Jack jumped into his arms to be carried. He wrapped an arm around Will's neck and waved over his shoulder.

"See you later, Stuart," Jack winked at him before being carried to the doors.

As soon as cold night air hit them outside, Will dropped Jack from his arms and glared at him.

"What was that?!" Will nearly shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Jack answered, regaining his balance, "You agreed to help me! Besides, I don't know why you're complaining, that's probably the farthest you've gotten in a_ long_ time."

"I… you…." Will stammered to find the right thing to say, "That's the last time I help you with anything!"

"Really, loverboy?" Jack purred at him, playfully clawing at Will's chest, "Because I have reason to believe you enjoyed yourself."

"What are you talking about? You were the one shoving _your_ tongue in my mouth."

"Like you didn't love it! Will, please, are you forgetting that I was sitting in your lap? It's not like I didn't notice what 'popped up' when I kissed you." Jack smirked.

Will's face flushed bright red, though he had no response; Jack was right. Jack pinched at Will's hot cheeks and smiled wider and his friend's embarrassment. He grabbed his hand and hailed for a cab.

"You can take me home and cook me a nice dinner," Jack said, opening the door of the bright yellow cab and pulling Will inside.

He winked at his best friend who quickly turned to look out the window, "And maybe you'll get lucky tonight."

* * *

A/N: First W&G fic! I'm so excited for it, but I'm worried too. Review and make me feel better?


End file.
